<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pompeii by Biltchibo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654945">Pompeii</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biltchibo/pseuds/Biltchibo'>Biltchibo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ordem Paranormal - Ships [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>O Segredo Na Floresta (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, SPOILERS DO EP FINAL, culpem Bastille, essa fic não conserta nada não gente, não do tipo romantica, traição, vc foi avisado, é dor e sofrimento</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biltchibo/pseuds/Biltchibo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“Oh, por onde nós começamos?</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Pelo escombro ou nossos pecados?”</b>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Porteiro/Hoteleiro (O Segredo Na Floresta)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ordem Paranormal - Ships [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pompeii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>será se algum dia eu vou conseguir escrever só fluff de novo?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>“Mas se você fechar os olhos,</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Quase parece que nada mudou afinal?</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>E se você fechar os olhos,</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Quase parece que você já esteve aqui antes?</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Como posso ser otimista sobre isso?”</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Você vai acordar cedo amanhã?”</p>
<p>Hoteleiro se mexeu na cama, botando o cigarrinho de 'erva' no cinzeiro – que ele havia trazido para torre quando percebeu que dormiria lá tanto quanto em sua própria cama – antes de se virar para o outro a seu lado. As mãos em seu cabelo faziam um afago lento e rítmico, que parecia acompanhar as batidas preguiçosas de seu coração. A intimidade, a domesticidade, o <em>carinho</em> que situação demonstrava não era nenhuma novidade para ele, mas ainda fazia com que seu interior se aquecesse e a felicidade brotasse em seu peito.</p>
<p>Fechou os olhos, aproveitando mais um pouco do cafuné, sentindo os dedos passando pelas mechas brancas de sua cabeça. Queria ficar assim para sempre: deitados na mesma cama, os torsos nus e a cintura coberta pela manta aquecida durante as noites ligeiramete frias de Santo Berço. Era perfeito, como tudo na cidade deveria ser, e o sentimento o consumia por dentro como as chamas de uma lareira sempre acesa.</p>
<p>Mas cada um tinha sua responsabilidade, e amavam seus trabalhos da mesma forma que qualquer morador da cidade.</p>
<p>Ele havia herdado o hotel de seu pai, e seu pai havia herdado de seu avô e assim por diante. Era sua tradição e legado para carregar, e sabia que o outro entendia da mesma forma que Hoteleiro entendia que ele sempre teria que o deixar nas manhãs para tomar conta da entrada de Santo Berço.</p>
<p>“Tenho que receber os Ignaros, eles vão chegar assim que a névoa baixar,” Porteiro comentou, ainda mexendo no cabelo dele. Ouviu quando ele soltou um risinho baixo. “Às vezes é engraçado vê-los demorar tanto, parecem pequenas tartaruguinhas daqui de cima.”</p>
<p>“Não é como se eles soubessem que são tão lentos assim,” respondeu ele, abrindo os olhos para ver a pessoa a sua frente.</p>
<p>
  <em>O amava.</em>
</p>
<p>Seus pensamentos se acalmavam e ressoavam como um só quando o olhava, e todo o resto se simplificava.</p>
<p>Ele não era alguém de fazer rodeios ou usar palavras bonitas e poéticas como a Bibliotecária amava fazer, esticando a frase em longas sentenças que descreveriam o tom da pele acinzentada reluzindo como as águas de rio rochoso, ou os olhos negros como dois céus se estendendo infinitamente pela imensidão de sua alma parecendo tentar alcançar a sua própria por uma conexão invisível que se formava quando se olhavam.</p>
<p>Não, Hoteleiro não descreveria como seu coração tamborilava no peito quando ele lhe sorria ou como cada beijo parecia uma explosão em sua mente. Não tinha analogias boas e não se faria de bobo tentando fazê-las, mas sabia que o amava. E o amava de uma forma tão intensa que o fazia questionar seu próprio ser, que parecia não existir sozinho desde o momento em que decidira dividir sua vida com o outro.</p>
<p>Ele não passaria vergonha criando poemas ou tentando transformar o que sentia em palavras. Demonstrava seu amor de outra forma. Em pequenos gestos que sabia que Porteiro entendia perfeitamente, apesar de ele ser bem melhor em expressar seus sentimentos de forma falada se quisesse.</p>
<p>Então quando sentia que <em>tinha</em> que externar o amor – o carinho, a devoção – que sentia, simplesmente o falava.</p>
<p>“Eu te amo,” Hoteleiro sussurrou, e o outro respondeu com um sorriso largo e brilhante.</p>
<p>E era o mesmo que dava para os novos Ignaros sempre que os recebia na entrada da cidade, era o mesmo que tinha toda vez que encontrava seus amigos na taverna– mas para ele, só para o Hoteleiro que se sentia o homem mais sortudo do mundo, haviam detalhes que não existiam para os outros. As pontas de suas orelhas finas se enrubesciam, a pele em volta de seus olhos se enrugava levemente com a intensidade do sorriso, o nariz estremecia ligeiramente como o de um dos coelhos estranhos que apareciam de vez em quando em Santo Berço. E essas coisas o diferenciava dos outros.</p>
<p>“Eu também.” Sentiu um peteleco em sua testa. “O que foi? Vai ficar com preguiça de acordar antes de todo mundo?”</p>
<p>“Vou, se dependesse de mim você passaria um dia inteiro aqui dentro comigo. Garanto que eu tenho como te entreter nesse tempo todo,” levou suas mãos até a cintura do outro, apertando um pouco e arqueando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.</p>
<p>Porteiro riu, passando uma das pernas pelas suas por debaixo da coberta, “Eu não duvido nada,” puxou levemente os cabelos que afagava, “mas talvez outro dia, quando não tivermos tanto... movimento. Eu posso pedir pro Ajudante um favor, em troca eu posso ajudar ele com a enfermeira, todos sabem que ele precisa.”</p>
<p>Hoteleiro sorriu, “Hm, não precisa correr, não é como se fossemos a algum lugar, Santo Berço vai continuar bem mesmo se não sairmos de casa por um dia.”</p>
<p>“Mas não amanhã,” insistiu Porteiro com um olhar que indicava que não cederia.</p>
<p>“Não amanhã,” concordou. Porque não tinha forças contra aqueles olhos, e sabia que também teria que trabalhar por causa da chegada dos ignaros.</p>
<p>“Talvez semana que vem, se eles se acostumarem bem, acho que vai precisar de uma folga, já que são cinco Ignaros de uma vez só. O hotel vai ficar bem movimentado de noite.”</p>
<p>Hoteleiro resmungou, colocando a cabeça na curva do pescoço do outro e distribuindo beijos que quase não tocavam a pele.</p>
<p>Sentiu Porteiro rir abaixo dele, “Para, para, sossega logo! Você tem que estar descansado pra amanhã. E <em>eu</em> também!”</p>
<p>Um sorriso transbordando em malícia surgiu em seu rosto e ele começou a se mover para que estivesse inclinado por cima do outro, a mão na cintura ainda firme, “Ah, eu vou te deixar bem descansado, e relaxado também,” continuou atacando o local com beijos, agora firmes e molhados, descendo até chegar a clavícula sem encontrar resistência apesar dos protestos anteriores.</p>
<p>Agora estava completamente por cima dele, entre as pernas firmes e macias que segurava com ambas as mãos, subindo e descendo por elas sem conseguir o suficiente para o satisfazer.</p>
<p>“Se você me deixar com dor eu juro que te chuto da janela.”</p>
<p>Mordiscou de leve a pele exposta, descendo mais o corpo para que se encostassem e sentindo ele arfar com o contato, “E eu já te machuquei antes?”</p>
<p>A resposta foi um tapa em seu braço. A mão continuou ali mesmo depois daquilo, agora usando para que se segurasse nele como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. “Só mais <em>uma</em> vez então.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>“Oh, por onde nós começamos?</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Pelo escombro ou nossos pecados?”</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Encarou a face dele contorcida em uma mistura de medo, arrependimento e certeza, os olhos negros cintilando com as lágrimas que não caiam e Hoteleiro sentiu as próprias escorrendo pelas bochechas. Era confuso, perturbador até. Queria subir até onde Porteiro estava e sacudi-lo pelos ombros e perguntar <em>o que diabos estava pensando?</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Que merda ele havia feito? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Por quê?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ele havia prometido.</em>
</p>
<p>“Ferreiro, <em>por favor,</em>” ele implorou, sem saber direito pelo que pedia. Uma chance de deixar Porteiro se explicar, de negar as acusações mesmo que tudo apontasse pra ele, porque o homem que ele amava <em>não</em> faria nada daquilo, jamais. Não ele, que havia jurado uma vida para seu prometido após as noites juntos.</p>
<p>Santo Berço havia o dado para ele, Porteiro era a sua pessoa, sua outra metade, aquele com quem iria passar o resto de suas vidas porque ele era quem alegrava suas manhãs e o dava motivo para se levantar. Não podiam tirá-lo dele, nem mesmo o próprio Ferreiro tinha direito de fazer aquilo. Como ele podia–ousava–fazer tal coisa quando ele próprio tinha vivido uma vida com a pessoa que amava. Ele mais do que ninguém tinha que saber o que causaria em Hoteleiro se fizesse o que estava prometendo.</p>
<p>“Ele é um traidor!” gritou o homem, a voz alta e imponente e que um dia fizeram seus joelhos tremer de medo. Agora, Hoteleiro não sentia medo dele, mas sim porque ele tinha em mãos sua vida pelo pescoço. “Ele matou o Ajudante e o Coletor, a sangue frio e sem arrependimentos! Eu não vou deixar ele machucar mais ninguém.”</p>
<p>“Não!” a voz que saia de sua garganta não parecia a mesma que havia usado algumas horas atrás. Talvez fosse o bolo na garganta ou talvez fossem as lágrimas, ele não sabia. “Ferreiro, por favor, <em>não faz isso.</em> Por favor.”</p>
<p>“EU NÃO POSSO DEIXAR ELE VIVER.”</p>
<p>Em desespero, voltou seus olhos para Porteiro, e um homem que não conhecia o encarou de volta.</p>
<p>Embora foi-se o calor e o carinho, agora só restavam os cacos com pontas afiadas que o lembravam vagamente do homem que amou.</p>
<p>“Diz pra ele que não foi você,” exigiu, porque não desistiria até que escutasse com seus próprios ouvidos. “Porteiro, diz pra ele!” mas apenas continuou a ser encarado. “Você não pode fazer isso comigo!” ele gritou, “Você me prometeu que estaria comigo até o dia em que morreríamos juntos e ele vai te matar se você não negar o que estão falando que fez."</p>
<p>A sombra do homem que conhecia o olhou, tremeluzindo rapidamente para dar espaço para ele por um momento antes que tomasse conta novamente e o forçando a desviar o olhar.</p>
<p>Foi pior do que se tivesse levado uma facada no peito. Bem pior, sentia seu interior arder e morrer pouco a pouco.</p>
<p>Ferreiro estava falando alguma coisa que não conseguia prestar atenção, Hoteleiro ainda estava procurando os olhos do outro, mesmo quando foi segurado por outros que não se importou em identificar, mas que claramente tinham força para segurá-lo.</p>
<p>Quando Porteiro o encarou novamente, somente viu o pedido de desculpas, pois sua audição parecia ter desligado subitamente.</p>
<p>“Eu acredito em você, por favor,” suplicou.</p>
<p>Santo Berço gritou.</p>
<p>Ele também.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>“E as paredes continuaram a desmoronar,</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Na cidade que amamos.</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Nuvens cinzas rolam sobre as colinas,</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Trazendo a escuridão de cima.”</em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ele mal sentiu o fogo o incendiando por dentro.</p>
<p>Ele mal cheirou a carne queimada das pessoas a sua volta ou a dele mesmo.</p>
<p>Ele mal viu as casas acesas como fósforos e as árvores sendo devoradas pelas chamas ou as pessoas correndo desesperadas tentando se salvar.</p>
<p>Pouco lhe importava se queimaria primeiro ou se sufocaria com toda a fumaça que saia de lá. Ou se seria esmagado pelas paredes que começaram a cair, levando com elas todo o teto e estrutura das construções.</p>
<p>Não lutou contra a dor até que seu cérebro a desligasse também, não se jogou no chão ou procurou água. Somente caminhou, e caminhou, até chegar onde queria.</p>
<p>Hoteleiro sorriu.</p>
<p>Ele se deitou ao lado do corpo intacto da pessoa que mais amou nessa vida, e talvez na próxima também.</p>
<p>E deixou que as chamas o consumissem.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>desculpa?</p>
<p>Se quiser me acompanhar, mandar um prompt ou conversar:<br/>Meu Tumblr: <a href="http://biltchibo.tumblr.com">Biltchibo</a><br/>Meu Twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/Biltchibo">Biltchibo</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>